you're fifteen for a moment
by the ocean floor
Summary: for me summer wasn't endless, it was just the end.
1. hellohellobaby

**wanted to try something new, like new pairings&a new storyline. **

* * *

Summer always seemed sort of poetic to me. The way the days passed into each other, the way you can lose track of the date and what day of the week it is so easily, as if it's three months of an endless afternoon. Except, when it's over you're shocked back into reality and you have to pack your crap and get to school.

You see my parents have been divorced for as long as I can remember, and I'm pretty sure it was even before I said my first word or took my first step. A few years ago my dad decided that he wanted to branch his business well into Europe and last May we got the good news that it was doing well- extremely well. No fifteen year old cares to move to Paris to live life and experience the world, no matter what Gossip Girl claims, so I was forced to move in with my mother, Kendra Block, in Los Angeles, the dessert of fame.

For me, summer wasn't endless, it was just the end.

* * *

When I got to school, two days after my move, it was already in session for about two weeks and things were in full swing. Teachers no longer felt guilty about giving too much homework so they didn't feel too bad about handing it out freely.

The campus of Constance Day was open, for people on the east coast like me, it was unheard of and rarely seen. The school was just a bunch of buildings clumped together, no linoleum floors or even a cafeteria, just open vastness that was a school- a huge one at that. There were several places to buy lunch and there was a place called 'The Bar' where you could grab lunch catered from various places, but there were no tables inside, it was all outdoors- no place to hide.

I didn't plan on making friends, odd isn't it? But I didn't want any, I just wanted to do my best in high school and get the hell away from the West Coast. That changed in my homeroom, fourth period class.

"Hi I'm Claire," giggle, "You're Massie right?" I nodded my head and stared at the door while some girl with a tinkling voice announced things over the speaker and Mr. Myner tried to figure out how to use the flat screen to show us the student news. "I really like your outfit." She gushed, eyeing my Gucci top and leather bomber.

"Thanks." I replied and flashed her a smile.

"Oh my gawd, your teeth are perfect."

"Thanks."

"I love your eyes." What was she? The Wolf from Little Red Riding Hood?

"Thanks," I repeated, a smile plastered on my face. I guess smiling encouraged people to tell their life story, because that's exactly what Claire did, and God let me tell you, she can talk. Claire only paused to ask why I moved and where I came from.

She went on for the rest of the period about her fifteen 'long' years of growing, like how everyone in LA had clipped last names (as if it were a trend) except how her half brother who was a year older (his mother married her father who happened to be Jay Lyons, the ex-actor gone producer) had a really proper last name and how the Hamilton's did as well. She continued from there to talk about her friends and how one of them was Spanish (she gestured to the ceiling as if whomever that girl was would magically float down to grace us with her presence). From there it went to her love life and to who I should stay away from (I honestly thought she should have said her own name), then the bell rang.

"So who's your mom?" Claire questioned, carelessly throwing a Coach purse over her feminine shoulder. I shrugged, gathering my books and sticking a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Kendra Block." I replied as we walked into the hallway, people stared at me and I started to get the feeling that Claire was not just a nobody and that she usually didn't welcome new students let alone befriend them or care to talk to them.

"Shut up!" She yelled, I laughed and quickly covered my mouth, my laugh sounded like how you would imagine an AHAHAHAHAHA text to sound and did it justice. "First off, love the laugh and secondly no freaking way! Ugh, she has to design our prom dresses for us." I raised an eyebrow, she thought that we'd be friends until Senior year, we just met…way to plan ahead, not that I minded. "Let's head to lunch, shall we?" She gave me a joking flirtatious look and handed me her elbow to link mine with, I obliged reluctantly.

* * *

The lunch tables were unlike anything that I've ever seen before, they were glass and were embellished at the edges, all the tables sat on a beautiful wooden deck that overlooked the coast and Claire's table happened to be the prettiest, the shiniest, the largest, and the closest to the ocean.

"Hey CC!" A girl with wild red curls called, smiling brightly with her chemically whitened teeth.

"Dyl, how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" Claire whined, sitting down next to her and gesturing for me to sit in front of her. "By the way, that's Massie, her madre is Kendra Block." Dylan raised her eyebrows and nodded as if she was impressed.

"My mom's pretty good friends with her, she's interviewed her tons of times." The redhead said, stabbing a salad that was drenched in Thousand Island.

"Her mom's Merri-Lee Marvil." Claire stated, lifting her tortilla wrap to her pink lips for a nibble. "She's Dylan FYI."

"Wow," I said, taking a lady-like bite out of my own wrap. A few rowdy guys came into view and I was less than surprised when they sat down at our table along with two other girls who were conversing and scolding the guys.

"Everyone, this is Massie Block." Claire announced, standing up and gesturing to me, my face burned brighter than the furnace at the cute little pizza place my dad and I used to go to back in New York. "Massie this is Danny," She gestured to her right where a boy with curly black hair and bright, bright blue eyes was sitting who waved. "This is Alicia," I assumed she was the Spanish since her more than California tan skin was sparkling and she had a very exotic beauty, "this is Kristen," A butter blonde raised her hand in recognition with a warm smile. "That next to you is Chris," a boy with short brown hair gave me a sloppy grin while shoving a burrito in his mouth. "And that's Todd, my twin brother," She shot him a dirty look and he laughed and gave me a furious wave, just to piss his sister off. Todd had reddish brown hair unlike Claire who had long, silvery blonde hair, except they both shared the same cornflower blue eyes.

After obsessing over me and finding out all about me, the conversations took a new turn when a boy with black messy hair and two mismatched eyes came over and pushed Claire's face almost into her food. He laughed heartily along with the tall curly, brown haired boy next to him who had on glasses and they high-fived.

Claire turned around with blazing eyes, "You are so...UGH!" But whoever the mystery guy was didn't pay attention to her; instead he locked eyes with me and smiled a smile that one can only dream about. Claire seemed to notice and she smirked mischievously, her eyes glinting, "Cameron, this is Massie, Massie this is my brother's stupid friend who's super dumb and a junior." I'm pretty sure stupid and dumb were the same thing, but at that moment all I could do was try my best to focus on the two mismatched eyes in front of me.

"Hey," He lifted his head and his friend grunted. "This is Kemp," he gestured carelessly towards the brunette who muttered something and then grinned, Cam hit his shoulder.

I guess summer was an end, but all endings lead to a new beginning.

* * *

**review? :)**


	2. lovedrunk

You meet people in the most unexpected places and every person you meet ends up affecting you in one way or another. I remember when I was younger, after a spurt of energy and girlishness caused by a large dose of soda and apple juice, I begged my dad to tell me the story of his failed love with my mother. He met her on the street and they fought over a taxi. She ended up spilling coffee on him and he demanded that she pay for a new tailored Armani suit, therefore he was "forced" to give her his contact information. One thing led to another.

How did she affect him?

Let's just say it starts with an M and ends with an e.

* * *

I soon found myself in the midst of social hierarchy. The girls whom I'd befriended turned out to be more than your normal, run of the mill, annoying popular girls. They were famous. Alicia Rivera it seemed ran the tenth grade like a king with a no nonsense policy, Claire happened to be her second in command. I was suddenly being worshiped by girls everywhere for no real reason. Whenever I wore something some whack girl the next day would turn up wearing it and it would add on until my next great breakthrough of an outfit -it was all quite amusing.

I became a daily part of their lives and tried my best to allow them to be a part of mine without wanting to kill myself (trust me it was tough). They became more than just bones and makeup and a lot deeper than I thought - they worried that their heels might break while in the middle of walking to class; real deep. My mom for one became happy that I'd made friends with socially acceptable parents (well at least she was the one time that I mentioned them). It became a normal routine though, going to school in my limo, going home in Kristen's with Dylan's camera crew following us to the mall and then going to Alicia's to do "homework" and then heading home in Claire's dad's Beemer. I secretly enjoyed that I was actually welcome into their no brains needed group. So far, Alicia had become my favorite (not that I'd ever admit it).

Thanks to the girls having connections I'd met more than a handful of well known upperclassmen. Just my first week alone I'd met Landon Crane (he talked about himself for fifteen minutes straight before asking for my name), Layne and Chris Abeley (twins who spoke less than two words per half hour but when they did it always caused a riot), Joshua Hotz (his last name said it all, that boy was _fine_, hilarious too), Olivia Ryan (air-headed slut fit her best but she was so dumb she was nice) and Nikki Dalton (a perfect mix of bitchy and sweet). I also ended up meeting Harris Fisher, Cam's freaking gorgeous older brother, but I still preferred the latter.

_Cam_, he soon became the highlight of my day, he was my fourth period TA and always had a way of saying something to make the semi-boring class laugh. I found him to be kind, quiet at times and a hell of a lot more caring than any guy I'd ever met.

"Claire," Alicia said one day at lunch, she was carefully peeling a tangerine with her acrylic nails.

"Yes Leesh?" Claire asked, texting mindlessly, most likely to some hot twelfth grader.

"I was thinking since this week is your turn to host the sleepover, we could head to Rodeo to pick up some end of summer outfits." Alicia set the the peel of her tangerine down and plucked a piece of it, placing it in her mouth and chewing delicately. For girls as loud and obnoxious as them, they had quite the manners.

"Sure, I'll have my brother take us or something." I was yet to meet Claire's brother and the curiosity was killing me, he was mentioned at least a million times a day. Like when I had first met Landon ("I've won like thirty awards for soccer, you should come over and see them sometime. Though, the blonde chick's brother has way more than me - that douche.") or Mr. Myner ("Claire where is that brother of yours? I can't get anything done with just one TA."), Dylan when talking about Josh ("He's so effing hot, seriously Massie you need to see him with his shirt off, I have to say though his abs are nothing in comparison to Claire's brother's, and no I'm not talking about Todd. Todd has like a freaking one pack.").

"Massie, just FYI, we switch off our Friday night sleepovers. Last week was mine, this week is Claire's, then Dylan's and Kristen's. You can go last if you want." I didn't answer because I didn't think her statement required one.

"Since I'm hosting ladies, I'm thinking the dress code can be bikinis?" Todd offered, leaning over and wagging his eyebrows. I laughed in his face and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"Does that mean you'll be wearing one too?" Alicia asked, crossing her arms over her chest, Todd turned as red as his hair and went back to talking to Danny. "Claire, remind me again why he doesn't live with your mom?" Claire just smiled in response and Dylan and Kristen plopped down.

"Guess who we were just talking to?" Dylan gushed, practically bouncing in her seat. Kristen rolled her blue eyes and poked her salad with her fork.

"Let me guess, Josh?" I offered, Dylan nodded her head wildly and then leaned in.

"He said he liked my shirt and he asked if I wanted to join him at the wave pool opening ceremony!" Alicia crinkled her perfect button nose and sipped her virgin Cosmo.

"The only reason he said he liked your shirt is because it slopes more than that skate ramp at the Ryan's house. Now can someone please explain to me why there's a wave pool opening ceremony on an effing Tuesday?" Alicia's floaty voice never fit what it was that she said, which made it all the more amusing to listen to.

"Because Burns likes Tuesdays?" Claire offered, she had now resulted to painting her nails with OPI shatter nail polish. Alicia just stared at Claire, then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and continued to split her tangerine.

"_So_, Massie, has anyone asked you to the ceremony?" Dylan asked, her green eyes glittered in the sunlight and her red hair practically glistened as if there were diamonds scattered in it (I wouldn't have been surprised if there were). I opened my mouth to respond but Alicia cut in.

"Why would she need, let alone want, a date to a wave pool ceremony. All they're doing is cutting a ribbon around a pool that has ripples going through it ever few seconds, I can do that in my jacuzzi." Kristen, Claire and I giggled, Dylan stuck up her middle finger in Alicia's direction but smiled when Alicia made a sour face.

They had their moments.

* * *

I stood in front of my mom's room door, just staring from one embellished knob to the other actually contemplating whether I should speak to her or not. I took a deep, Ice Breaker flavored breath and twisted one of the mesmerizing artistic circles that I found absolutely no use for.

"Mom?" She was sitting on her bed with Chinese takeout laying on her silk, salmon bedsheets, a Mac laptop perched on one knee and her red robe gracefully splayed around her, Vogue glasses covering her amber eyes. "I'm going out." She glanced at me and then looked back to her work, I stood there waiting for a reply and when I didn't get one I turned around and shut the door with a soft _click_ behind me.

There were throngs of students waiting around the gym roof, girls in gladiators and summer dresses and boys in jeans, khaki shorts and t-shirts. Virgin drinks were being sipped and hors d'oeurves being passed around.

My hair sat in waves all around me and I shifted in my D&G snakeskin gladiators so that all my weight was being supported by my left leg- a sign of boredom.

"I"m serious people get too excited over nothing." Alicia muttered, Danny stood beside her and the three of us were looking out at the crowd from a raised platform. There was sand scattered around the pool in a way to make it look like the beach and girls were giggling and staring at this guy in board shorts with sandy, light brown hair.

"Dune," Danny said, leaning towards me as if he was reading my mind."His dad's donating the money, the kid's a douche though. Thinks he's all hot because his parents own this training place for celebrities or some shit like that." Danny snorted and then pushed a wavy, dark lock away from his stunningly blue eyes, rocking back and forth on his Nike clad heels.

"He's hot though." Alicia confirmed and looked down at her buzzing Blackberry Curve and then to a frantically waving Dylan who had her arms linked with Josh's and Cam walking close enough to be with them but far enough to not be associated. Dylan's camera crew was trailing behind them, capturing the scene of the party. "Speaking of hot."

Dylan's hair had been straightened to perfection and her colorful A+O dress ruffled in the brushing breeze, Josh was wearing a thin, mint green sweater that had been rolled up at the elbows over a pair of khaki shorts and Cam had come in a white Obey t-shirt and blue skinny jeans. They looked like airbrushed models on the front cover of a magazine, which made me wonder if they had gotten any homework done before coming.

"What's up Massie, Danny, Alicia?" Josh asked, his eyes lingered on Alicia for a moment in a kind of unemotional way and she frowned at him, my eyes went back and forth wondering what was going on there.

"You guys can't _buh-lieve_ what Josh said," Dylan laughed, sipped her drink and then started her tale, I looked away and Cam caught my attention.

"So, how's LA been treating you so far?" He asked, his eyes crinkled with a soft smile and my heart fluttered a bit in the most cliché of ways. I didn't understand how a sixteen year old boy could possibly do that to me, I always thought I'd never settle for anything but Chace Crawford.

"Good, it's kind of ridiculous though. I mean all this just for the opening of a pool that will just prevent students from actually studying?" He laughed lightly and then looked over his shoulder.

"Well, we students were just running out of excuses." Cam said, just as Dean Don, the Vice Principal, took hold of the mic and everyone's attention. I took this time to analyze my peers. Alicia, Josh and Dylan were whispering and making jokes about everyone who walked by or the way Dean Don was talking. Alicia's casual white summer dress, her silver sandals and her half up and half down hairdo seemed to be the envy of all the passerby. Danny who was now joined by Todd, checked girls out as if they didn't have eyes to notice, not that they'd mind. Layne and Chris had decided to grace us with their presence and they stood in a lanky way, their hair dancing in the ongoing breeze. Nikki was now standing beside Layne and Olivia sipping her drink and glaring at Freshmen.

I watched as Claire and Kristen, both giggling, their drinks clinking together and their wrists linked walked over to us in high spirits, glancing behind them at Harris Fisher and his posse.

I guess this was my life now.

* * *

**haven't updated this in a while. this chapter was kind of suckish but the next one _will_ better, i pinky promise. :)**  
**also if there are any mistakes i'll fix them later, let me know what they are though :D**

**review ?  
**

**-arielle**


End file.
